The present invention relates to a tape recorder which can remove a noise generated by applying an electric power supply source when recording.
A tape records often recorded noises due to various causes on a tape when recording. One of such causes is the charging noise generated during initial operation of an amplifier when the electric supply source is switched on.
Another of such causes, is that which occurs when a current flowing into an erasing head when an electric power supply source is switched on, is subjected to interruption of the power by chattering of a thrown switch or the like. The interruption of the current in this case is recorded as a noise. Even if a switch does not chatter, in case of direct current saturation erase, a high suddenly changed magnetic flux (inclusive of the case of a zero erase) previously recorded on the tape and is reproduced as a noise.
Many a tape recorder is used as a dictating machine, and such dictating machine is often subjected to repeated switching between recording and stopping or vice versa. Therefore, the above noise is recorded when the electric supply source is switched on for recording, and the regenerated sounds of these noises frequently generated at the time of reproduction prevent the recorded content from being properly reproduced.